Green Eyes and Lemonade
by avioleta
Summary: Bella has always wanted Edward. Written for tby789 and LolaShoes' “Love Through Lemons" Contest. Can one night truly mean more? Clearly a Lemon : AH, ExB. Rated M for smut, language, and lemons.


I don't own _Twilight_. Rated M.

**Written for the "Love Through Lemons Contest" by tby789 and LolaShoes.**

-------------------

"Bells!" Rosalie called from the bathroom. "We're going out tonight." She stuck her head into our room, but her face fell when she saw me curled up in the center of my bed surrounded by a sea of books and lecture notes.

"Oh," she scrunched her nose in distaste. "That's right, you still have a final tomorrow."

I sighed and nodded glumly.

"Who the hell gives an exam on a Saturday morning anyway?" she stormed, glaring at the papers spread around me.

"Evidently my American Lit. professor," I groaned. "Can we celebrate tomorrow?"

She nodded, dumping the contents of her bag out on the desk. "Sure thing." Rose extracted a tube of cherry lip-gloss before disappearing into the bathroom again.

"Who's going?" I asked, unable to resist adding insult to injury. I wanted to know who'd be out having fun while I was stuck in the room memorizing Romantic poets.

"Um, me, Alice, Jasper of course, Edward, and I think maybe one of his friends." My roommate emerged again, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, her immaculately pale skin bare aside from her now shiny, pink lips.

_Sheesh…_ Even in sweats, Rose looks more like a playboy bunny than a college science major. I flopped back on my pillow feeling miserable and downright sorry for myself.

"Oh sweetie, I know. We'll do something fun tomorrow." She walked over to the edge of my bed and patted my shoulder. "So, I'll leave you to it then? I need to consult with Allie about our wardrobe choices. We're checking out that new bar on Broadway."

"Sounds fun," I mumbled. I couldn't hide the jealousy in my voice. Why did I have to be the _only _one who still had a final to take?

"I'll check on you later. Study hard." And, with that, she was out the door.

-------------------

I made steady but slow progress over the next few hours. I managed to work my way through the colonial writers without falling asleep – quite an accomplishment considering how Bradstreet bores me to tears. And I was nearly done with the Rationalists of the Revolutionary period when I heard Rose's key in the lock.

She was dressed and ready to go out. Exquisite as always. Rosalie Hale could have any guy she wanted -- and quite a few girls as well. I smiled, but then froze.

Edward had followed her into our room. He stood in the doorway eyeing Rosalie skeptically, as she dug through a mountain of shoes in her closet.

My pulse quickened; my stomach flipped.

He was dressed in well-worn jeans and a black button down, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and he, as always, was sexy as hell without even trying. Edward leaned against the doorjamb, running a hand through his perfectly disheveled, bronze hair.

I allowed myself to look – okay, I stared – but I can't help myself.

Edward Cullen is attractive, delicious, absolutely gorgeous, mouthwatering in every way. Must I go on? And I've spent days, weeks, months, imagining myself with him in every possible way. But that's all I've done.

He turned to look at me, his liquid green eyes locking on mine briefly before I dropped my gaze. I felt my cheeks prick pink. My palms were sweating, and I struggled to remember how to breathe.

Snap out of it Bella. Smile. Say something. Say _anything_.

But he moved to the edge of _my _bed and sat down beside me. My heart sputtered and thudded against my ribs. My mouth was suddenly very dry.

I swallowed noisily as he took my notebook from my hands, his fingers sending sparks through my skin as they brushed against mine.

"Oh, Martin's American Lit." He nodded in understanding. "I took his class last semester."

"Yea, I, um…"

"Consider it this way," he continued, his voice velvet smooth. "The Puritans think in terms of black and white, good and evil, heaven and hell. And they look for truth in God. The Rationalists move away from God. They believe humans can find truth through science, logic, and reason. And then, the Romantics believe that individuals can discern truths on their own through nature, perception, and intuition… There is freedom from rationalism, but there is gray area. Because, in humans, we find both good and evil."

I nodded, too flustered to put together a complete thought. Sexy and smart. A lethal combination. But I already knew that. Deep breaths Bella.

He smiled that crooked smile at me, and I nearly melted into a puddle right then. But Rosalie was ready to go, and, stopping to kiss my cheek, she grasped Edward's hand in hers, and they were gone.

They weren't sleeping together – or so Rose assured me. But it didn't matter. They were meant to be together. Beautiful people belonged with beautiful people. And I, well, I tripped over my own feet, I mumbled monosyllables whenever I was around him, and I studied on Friday nights.

I've known Rosalie, Alice, and Edward since high school. I moved from Phoenix to Washington my junior year to live with my dad after my mom remarried. And, for some reason I've yet to grasp, Rose and Allie singled me out as worthy of their time; we've been close ever since.

Edward came with the package. He's Alice's older brother, and I've been privileged enough to be considered his friend ever since… by association or just sheer luck. Who knows? Fuck. _Who cares?_ I can't complain.

I'd been with boys before, had fun with some, cared for others. But it always came back to him…

My productivity went downhill from there. Every poem, every word, every thought turned to Edward. And I fell asleep wondering what it would be like to feel his breath and taste his skin.

-------------------

My exam the next day went okay. Not great, but okay. And I turned in my work feeling content that I had completed my first semester at UW.

Rose was still asleep when I got back to our dorm. I hadn't heard her come in last night; they must have been out late.

But I refused to think about how much fun she and Edward had had while I was slouching through American Romanticism on my way to Realism.

Instead, I curled up under my covers for a well-deserved nap. But even though I should have been tired, I felt too keyed up to sleep. I told myself it was just the excitement of finishing my first semester of college, but I knew it had more to do with seeing _him _tonight.

Because it didn't matter how often I got to see him, or how little I managed to say to him, or that he would, as always, spend the entire night at Rose's side. The thought of being near Edward thrilled me.

We decided on a low-key night; Rose and Ed, Alice and Jazz weren't up for much else. I didn't mind.

Dinner was uneventful. Pizza, apples, and Dr. Pepper in the dining hall with Rose and Alice. The guys would meet us at our dorm later. Allie bounced on the edge of her seat, bubbling over with the excitement of seeing Jasper. That little pixie _definitely _didn't need any more caffeine.

Rose rolled her eyes but remained uncharacteristically silent. Had something happened last night? Perhaps. But I didn't think much of it. Her moods were mercurial at best; she'd get over it soon enough.

And sure enough, Rosalie's disposition brightened the moment Edward arrived after dinner. He appeared at our door with a tall, muscular guy with curly brown hair and dimples. I could only assume this was Edward's friend from last night.

"Bella, this is Emmett. Emmett, Bella." He introduced us, and I smiled, feeling immediately comfortable around this attractive boy.

Jasper arrived soon after with a handle of vodka and a dozen cans of lemonade. Alice bounded into his arms, pressing her lips to his before he'd even managed to put the items down. Edward groaned softly and shook his head at their enthusiastic display.

"Cool it guys," Rose tsked. "We have a movie to watch."

Jazz extricated himself from her arms and began pouring drinks. Countrytime and Absolute mixed in the can. His signature, and damn good I might add.

Once our drinks were ready, we settled down for the feature presentation. Alice and Jasper curled up together in their usual place on our sofa, and Rose situated herself on her bed with…Emmett?

He sat down beside her, sliding one arm around her waist. Rose sighed contentedly and leaned against his shoulder. _Hmmm… _This was new. Rose said she had fun last night but I figured it was…

Wait, that meant… _Oh crap. _Edward.

My stomach twisted and my pulse quickened. I looked at him and bit my lip, watching as his gaze fell to my mouth. His lips curved into that wicked half-smile. I stared at my shoes, my traitor cheeks flushing pink.

But everyone was waiting, and Rose eyed me pointedly. So I sat down on my own bed and watched, mouth open, as Edward joined me, stretching long legs out over my comforter.

The movie started – _The Boondock Saints_, one of my favorites, but I wasn't paying attention. Actually, that's a lie. I _was_ paying attention, painstakingly acute attention to the beautiful boy sitting beside me. The way his slender fingers drummed against his knee, the way his eyes flashed in the light of the TV, the way his chest rose and fell with each breath he took.

He sat quite close to me, his arm less than an inch from mine. And I desperately wanted to reach out and touch him...to trace his smooth lips with my finger.

But that would be weird and completely inappropriate. So, instead I held my drink with two hands and took a long sip, concentrating on not spilling or spitting and hoping that the alcohol would make being close to this breathtaking boy that much easier.

I heard Edward sigh, and his expression tensed slightly when Jazz pulled Alice between his knees. She squealed as he slipped a hand under her shirt to her stomach, but Jasper wouldn't dare go farther than that. Not with Edward sitting just five feet away.

I noticed how Rose's legs were now stretched across Emmett's lap; he ran his hand up and down her calf slowly.

But I felt Edward's eyes on mine, watching me, and suddenly this strange electricity crackled between us. My gaze flickered to his instinctively because he had to feel it too, and, even in the dark, his green eyes shone.

Then his hand was on my knee. I inhaled sharply, feeling the warmth of his skin through my jeans. Without thinking, my hand went to his, and I brushed my fingers along his wrist.

He took my hand, staring intently at my fingers, before pulling it to his mouth to kiss my palm. My eyes fluttered closed, and I exhaled a shaky breath, as he leaned in, fingers sweeping the hair back off my neck.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

_What the…? _

My head swum with the sound of Edward's voice, all low and raspy, and so damn sexy. And his breath was warm against my ear, smelling sinfully lovely of cigarettes and peppermint. He smiled, all crooked and pleased and sure _because I did_.

"Yea."

Rose raised an eyebrow as he stood and helped me to my feet. We didn't say anything, but I heard Jasper as Edward grasped my hand and pulled me to the door.

"Be safe," he advised with a smirk.

Alice just giggled from her spot between Jazz's legs, shaking her head at her brother.

Edward didn't respond but glanced back, rolling his eyes at the two of them, as we left. He led me out to his car, hand resting on the small of my back.

We stopped there, and he brushed a strand of hair off my face. My skin tingled when his thumb grazed my cheek. He leaned in, my breath catching in my lungs, as he pressed his lips to mine.

As far as kisses go, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Soft lips, slightly chapped from the cold, pressed tentatively against my mouth. My fingers hooked around his belt. But then he pulled away, and I felt something shift, deep inside my chest, behind my ribs.

My eyes snapped to his, and his expression mirrored mine: apprehension, disbelief, but then clear certainty and…excitement. He grinned and grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

He opened the car door for me, and I got in, dizzy with disbelief at the unreality of it all.

I held my breath as he took my hand in his again, lacing our fingers together. My skin felt warm and alive under his touch, and the air thrummed and buzzed around us.

I glanced sideways wondering if he felt what I did. His clear green eyes found mine in the darkness, and he nodded abruptly in understanding.

The apartment he shared with Jasper was just off campus. I'd been there before but never alone.

Edward unlocked the door and pulled me in behind him. My heart pounded in my ears, as he tugged on my wrist, spinning me around to face him.

I think I must have been trembling because he held my face in his hands, steadying us both, and walked me backwards, pinning me against the door.

I felt his tongue, smooth and moist along my lip. I opened my mouth slightly against his, and he pushed his tongue in, sliding it against mine. He held my gaze with his the entire time, and the intensity of that moment was staggering.

I felt warmth and cold and electricity and _want_…definitely want…surge through my very bones, as he pressed the length of his lean body against mine.

I ran my hand up his back and entangled my fingers in his hair, pulling hard – probably too hard, but he groaned into my mouth and rocked his hips into mine.

I could feel his dick harden against me. I gasped, and I think I said his name, as I clung to him tighter. But I felt him smile against my mouth, and he grinded against me, pressing himself against my hip again.

I kissed him until I was lightheaded and out of breath and one hundred percent sure that this was all I could ever want. Then he pulled away, and I stood there gasping and panting and wondering how the hell I could get so lucky.

His mouth went back to mine, and his hands were all over. But it wasn't nearly enough. I pressed my body closer to his, clutching him to me.

He took my hips, walking backwards until he hit the couch, and, falling back, he pulled me on top of him. Our teeth knocked together, and he laughed against my mouth, before sucking my lower lip between his.

My chest heaved, and my heart thudded against my ribs. Edward pulled back, looking at me intently and dragging his eyes up and down my body. My body ached with anticipation and my lips tingled from his breath on mine, but I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think with him looking at me like that.

My cheeks pinked under the intensity of his gaze, and I wriggled my hips against the bulge in his jeans.

"Fuck." He swore under his breath, his voice sending sparks down my spine.

He rolled us over, pressing my body into the couch. I could feel every line of his body on mine, as the hardness of his erection dug into my hip.

He held my gaze with his, and it felt like I was dreaming… or drowning. And he was on top of me, staring as if he were memorizing my every feature. I felt vulnerable under his gaze, but his eyes were mesmerizing and calming and he was kissing me again.

I could feel the heat from his body and his warm, sweet breath on my skin, and I lifted my legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist.

My thighs…_fuck _my whole body tingled, and I was so wet. I knew he could feel the heat between my legs, but I didn't care because the current that ran between us, joined us together, was stronger than anything I'd ever experienced. And I knew then it couldn't be stopped.

I wanted him to pull me under and suck me in and never let go. I wanted our bodies to blur together until he enveloped me completely.

He pulled away again after a moment, and I moaned in displeasure. He laughed softly, but then I felt him drag his lip along my jawbone to my throat.

"You are beautiful Isabella." He spoke slowly, his voice velvet soft, and my stomach tightened at his words. He laughed again when he heard my breath catch. "I don't want to stop myself anymore…I've wanted you for so long"

_What…?_

I held him tighter, closer to me, never wanting to let go. Pushing my mouth to his, pulling his face to mine, sucking on his lips, sliding my tongue between them, panting and gasping into his mouth. _Edward, Edward._

And I think I must have said his name out loud. But his eyes flashed darkly, and I could clearly read the longing on his face, as his hips continued to move against mine.

"Say it again Bella." His voice was low and gritty and laced with want.

And I complied, moaning his name like I knew he wanted me to.

He slid his hands over my stomach to my chest, palms outlining my breasts. His breath hitched, and I felt his dick jerk against me.

"Bedroom," I managed to mumble into his mouth, and he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me up. He took my hand in his, and I followed him into his room.

We fell onto the bed, our lips locked together, our hands and limbs intertwined. He tugged at the bottom of my shirt, and I lifted my arms. He quickly pulled it over my head and discarded it irreverently on the floor. I tugged his shirt off too, savoring the feeling of skin against skin.

He kissed my forehead, temple, cheeks, eyelids, sliding his tongue across my skin. He ran his fingers through my hair, trailed them along my shoulders, and curved his hand over the top of my head.

I groaned again and scooted closer to him, needing to feel every inch of him, as he traced my collarbones delicately with talented fingers.

He unhooked my bra, sliding the straps off my shoulders, pulling it off, before dropping it off the bed into the pile with our shirts.

And then his hands were at my chest, palms pressed to my breasts, cupping, squeezing. I gasped and moaned too loudly when he pinched my nipple, twisting and rolling it between his fingers.

But he just chuckled and locked his burning eyes on mine. "Feels good, hmm?" I couldn't put a coherent thought, much less sentence together, so I just nodded and panted and squirmed under his grasp.

He dragged his tongue over my skin, showering my neck, chest, stomach with kisses. He moved slow. Lips and hands explored and touched and caressed every curve, every crevice, every inch, and it was amazing, wonderful, heavenly, divine...

Our breaths, our lips were interlaced in perfect softness… the only things that mattered.

His teeth grazed my overheated skin, sending a jolt of pleasure through my body, as the ache between my legs intensified. But I could feel his dick, hard against my hip; he wanted me too.

And this was right.

He slid his hands down to my waist and undid the button of my jeans. I held my breath, and he paused, looking at me questioningly.

_Yes please._

I nodded, and he unzipped my pants. I lifted my hips slightly, allowing him to slide both jeans and panties down my thighs.

In the wet light of the moon, his eyes burned, and I held my breath. Waiting.

I swear I heard his breath catch, as he dragged his gaze up and down my now naked body . I stared at his mouth, as he trailed his tongue across his lips – pink and puffy from our kisses.

"Bella..." My name dripped off his tongue melodiously, his honey voice wrapping around the syllables.

He slid his body down beside mine, skimming his fingers across my stomach, over the curve of my hip, and down my thigh. He pushed my knees apart gently and stroked his fingers up and down between my legs, fingers creeping ever so close to where I wanted them most.

My body thrummed with excitement when he finally touched me, and I held my breath as he pushed them inside my body. _Mmmmm... _I groaned, as he moved his fingers in and out, withdrawing them completely before plunging them in again.

Each moment, each touch, each caress, seemed to last a lifetime, but I pressed myself closer, fearing the not touching.

I watched him, as he watched me, eyes nearly black, as his fingers disappeared inside my body again and again. And then he stared up the length of my body, locking his eyes on mine, intensifying the connection between us.

He moved his fingers faster now, and I jerked my hips against him.

He leaned in, exhaling a warm breath on my center. I ached with need and bit my lip, as I looked down at him.

He pressed his lips to my crotch then, sliding his tongue against my wet skin, pushing me closer to the edge. My stomach muscles clenched deliciously, and _oh…my…fucking…God…_

"Stop Edward," I breathed because I wanted to wait for him. "Not without you…" And he understood.

A hand was at his waist, unbuckling, unbuttoning, unzipping, tugging his jeans and boxers over his hips. He pushed me back onto his bed, as I slid his jeans down with my feet.

And then we were naked. Together. And he was as perfect as I could have possibly imagined him to be.

He looked at me then for a long moment, making sure I wanted to do this. And I answered silently, nodding, smiling. Because it was absolutely right.

He reached over to retrieve a condom from his bedside table. I watched as he tore the wrapper and rolled it down his length.

Then he rolled on top of me again, kissing me gently, before nudging my knees apart and positioning himself between my legs. He slid his hand down my thigh, a finger brushing lightly, testing me.

And I was so wet…embarrassingly so. But he groaned – he actually _groaned_ when he touched me.

Then I felt the tip of his dick graze my entrance. "Is this what you want Bella?" he asked softly. I nodded.

"Yea," because we were supposed to do this.

I held my breath, as he pushed the tip of his dick into me_._ I heard his breath catch, as he leaned his forehead against mine.

Several things then happened at once.

With a gasping shudder, he pushed into me. And I breathed out, as he moaned my name. My eyes flashed to his because he had to feel it, though it was beyond words.

Because, in that moment, our bodies, our minds, our thoughts entangled and were one.

He laced his fingers through mine, pushing my hand into the mattress. His breathing was shallow, as he began moving his hips against mine…rolling, thrusting into me again and again.

I was exposed, but it felt right. And the connection was overwhelming. And not just in the sense that he was physically inside me. We were joined in the closest way two people could be together, our bodies aligned perfectly together, as he pushed himself inside of me. But the sameness of our bodies, hands, eyes, breaths, the crackle between us dissolved all barriers; everything drained away. Except us. I could feel it, and I knew he could too because his green eyes held mine the entire time. And it practically undid me.

He encircled my waist with his arm, bringing me as close to him as he possibly could. He lifted my body off the bed slightly, holding me against his chest, supporting me by his arm.

He was all around me and everywhere at once.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he thrust into me deliberately, holding me tightly and resting his lips against mine

His lips never left mine as we panted against each other's mouth. Gasping, searching, touching always, not breaking the connection surging between us. "Faster, Edward…" I breathed, and he pumped harder to meet my hips, pulling out and then thrusting into me again.

He dropped his head to my neck, brushing my skin with his lips.

"Does it feel good Bella?" his voice was jagged as he thrust into me again.

_Fuck yes._

But my mind was blank, except for him and the crazy electricity between us, as he pushed me closer to the brink of bliss. His head was at my shoulder, and his mouth was on my neck, licking, sucking, kissing.

And he murmured my name again, and it was so right and so perfect.

To be as close as we could possibly be… to be joined together fully. We were completely engrossed in one another. Touching, sensing, tasting, feeling beyond the presence of words or explanations.

My breathing was shallow, and I clutched at his back, nails biting into his skin. I rocked my hips against his with the rhythm of his thrusts, allowing him to push deeper, and I felt his dick pulse inside my body.

"Bella… Fuck. I can't last much longer…Cum with me."

And that was all it took.

I fell apart in his arms, and I felt him shudder on top of me.

We lay there for several moments, hearts pounding, as we struggled to control our breathing. He was still inside of me, and I clung to him, keeping my legs securely around his waist.

And he smiled, as I turned my head just to stare at him… And, _damn_, he was gorgeous. Flushed skin, flushed cheeks, pink lips…

After a few moments, he spoke. "I've never done that, I mean so soon… the sex…"

"Yea," I cut him off. "I know." But he took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers, and I locked my eyes on his because he had to know that _that _was definitely not ordinary.

And he brushed his thumb along my cheek, and pressed his lips to mine again softly in confirmation that I was not alone in this.

We curled up then, wrapped in white sheets. My back pressed to his chest, his body curving around mine, melting, molding to me. Together.

-------------------

**a/n: A one-shot for now until the contest is over****. Check it out on tby789 or LolaShoes' profile.**

**Reviews for Edward.**

**Violet**


End file.
